


Thunder

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is afraid of thunder, Protective Alec Lightwood, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is afraid of thunder, it brings him back to the time that he spent in Edom. Alec is there to show him that he doesn't have to go through that all alone anymore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Thunder

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus going over into the kitchen. He was visiting his boyfriend’s place after work and the two of them were having a lovely evening in, which was perfect for the time of the year. It was autumn, outside was raining and a thunderstorm was in full blow and he was more than happy to be over at Magnus’. It was warm, dry and cosy - it was an amazing afternoon and he smiled as he watched over to the door of Magnus’ kitchen. His boyfriend decided to go make them a cup of tea, deciding to make it the old fashioned way without his magic and Alec was happily looking forward to the warm tea after the day that he had.

It was true that it was raining outside for the entire day, but demons didn’t stop. He was out on a mission for the entire day, coming over to Magnus completely drenched and Magnus was more than happy to set him up with a warm bath, which managed to warm Alec up just perfectly and he happily extended out his hands. Magnus lent him some of his clothes, he felt comfy, the soft fabric hugging his body and he smiled. It was amazing, Magnus really did have the comfiest clothes out there.

Magnus was pampering him through and through and it was an amazing feeling. He was always so caring towards him and he smiled. It was good to be actually for once being taken care of and now always in charge and taking care of others. The warlock was amazing and Alec was happily stretched out on the couch and he didn’t feel like moving at all. It was his favourite place right there, looking over to the blanket that Magnus brought over for him before and he happily wrapped himself into it and hummed along. 

“So soft,” said Alec. It almost felt like Magnus’ hugs, but then again nothing could compare to the warlock’s hugs. Magnus’ hugs were the best and he just giggled and perked up, wondering if Magnus was soon coming out. Still, Alec didn’t want to be too impatient, so he just waited with a huge smile on his face. He wished that Magnus would soon join him out there - he sure was taking quite long with that tea.  _ But maybe it was a special tea that needed more time and attention.  _

“Ah, it sure is pouring outside though, isn’t it?” asked Alec, who was now talking with himself and as he was still wrapped up in the blanket, he slowly got up and walked over to the window. It was raining way too much for his liking, but at least he could be inside now. He didn’t mind it too much. What he didn’t really appreciate was the fact that it was also in the middle of the thunderstorm. There was one big lighting in particular that kind of caught him off guard and he stepped away from the window, flinching a bit when the lighting was also followed by a loud sound and he chewed on his lip.  _ He didn’t like thunderstorms at all.  _

Another lightning illuminated the gray sky and was soon followed by a loud rumbling once more, which was much louder than the one before. It was at that exact moment that Alec heard something from the kitchen - it sounded like Magnus dropping a cup. Something definitely broke and his eyes widened; was everything okay in there. Alec turned his head towards the kitchen and hummed. “Magnus? Are you okay?” asked Alec and Magnus didn’t reply for a little bit. “Magnus?”

“Y-yeah,” came out a voice after a few moments. Magnus’ voice was shaking, Alec could tell it immediately and he blinked a few times. Magnus didn’t sound okay at all. “I just-just dropped the cup, how clumsy of me. Don’t worry, I’ll be soon back with you,” he said and Alec nodded, but something didn’t sit right with Alec. He could tell that something was off, but he decided to wait for a bit. He stayed by the door just in case and kept listening if everything was okay.

In fact, Magnus wasn’t okay. At all. He never liked thunderstorms, but usually he was okay. He didn’t know what changed that day, he just had some days where there was a particularly bad thunderstorm that he couldn’t handle. He didn’t like how he got, he didn’t know what triggered it - it seemed to be completely random and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like not knowing.  _ He wanted to know what brought this on.  _ So that he could prevent it from happening. It was a while since he was triggered like this by a thunderstorm though, so he thought that the problems went away, but it was back and it was even worse now because Alexander was there.

Magnus didn’t tell anyone about this; he didn’t want others to feel pity for him. He knew how they would look at him if he told them that thunderstorms made him think of his time in Edom. Thunderstorms were something that he had to endure in Edom on a daily basis, but it wasn’t just that. It was more than that.  _ Thunderstorms made him think of Edom.  _ They made him remember all of the terrible things that he had to endure in there, gulping down as he tried to get his body under control.

He could feel it coming when he and Alec were sitting in the living room, he was starting to feel really anxious. That was why he needed an excuse, he didn’t want Alec to think that something was wrong. Alec was through a lot that day as it was so he didn’t want to burden his mind with his own problems. An excuse like making tea seemed more than perfect and he hoped that in the meantime he would be able to collect himself together, but he couldn’t. If anything it was getting worse and when there was a loud thunder coming from the outside, the lighting illuminating the sky… he lost control. Well, almost. 

Magnus was startled by the loud sound so he ended up dropping the cup. Alec managed to hear it and he cursed under his breath, gripping the sides of the counter, breathing hard, fast and uneven. He managed to respond to Alec, but it was bad. The thunderstorm was getting worse and when he closed his eyes, the images started flashing in front of his eyes. Asmodeus. The feeling of being trapped, wanting to run away. He forced himself to open his eyes and he rubbed his palms together.

“You’ve got this, Magnus, it's okay. Thunders pass, Asmodeus isn’t here, he can’t get to you anymore,” he said, chewed on his lip and huffed under his breath. Magnus placed his shaky arms together and swallowed thickly. He was taking too long in there and he knew it. Alec was starting to get suspicious. Not to mention that he didn’t even start making the tea. Then again, he could always just summon some.  _ But he promised Alec a home made one.  _ Shaking his head, Magnus quickly poured some water into the pot and then placed it on top of the stove and huffed.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” said Magnus and slowly glanced towards the window. Another lightning struck, much close that time. It was much louder as well, the windows also shaking as the thunder came and Magnus flinched and let out a little yelp. He walked over to the chair, sat down and placed his hands on top of his ears. “It’ll pass, it’ll pass. It’s just a fucking thunder, come on,” said Magnus and shook his head. He was though so much, he fought so many demons before and yet a simple thunderstorm was able to make him completely-

Pathetic, he felt completely and utterly pathetic. 

He was centuries old, he should have been a lot stronger. Biting into his lip, he tried in a deep breath, but it didn’t help. The thundering outside continued and he was just- “Stop, please stop,” was chanting Magnus, keeping his eyes closed and was trying to think of something else. The first thing that came onto his mind was Alec and as his face flashed in front of his eyes, he smiled and temporarily managed to relax, but then there was one more loud bang. “It’s okay, it’s fine, it’s-” was he chanting louder than he thought.

Alec was carefully listening to what was happening in the kitchen and when he heard Magnus repeating the same words over and over he got alarmed. Something was definitely wrong. He couldn’t stand there anymore and do nothing. He wasted no time and he quickly barged into the kitchen, not really knowing what to expect. Alec found Magnus sitting on the chair, arms wrapped around himself - was he hugging himself? Alec’s heart broke, but he still didn’t understand. Magnus didn’t seem to detect that he stepped inside and-

“Magnus, what happened?” asked Alec and Magnus finally snapped back to reality, looking up. His face was pale, his eyes unfocused and he was breathing hard and uneven. It was hard for him to focus, but he saw Alec and without thinking he reached out to him. His hand was reaching out to Alec, his fingers shaky and when the next lightning came he was immediately on his legs.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and Alec quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus.

Magnus clung onto Alec, burying his face into Alec’s chest and he pulled a bit too hard, pulling Alec down with him and they stumbled across the kitchen. Alec quickly leaned against the wall, catching his balance and then he slowly slid down onto the floor, quickly wrapping his arms around Magnus as well, who was now on the floor with him as well and he placed a kiss upon his temple. He had never seen Magnus so alarmed and he wanted to help him. 

“Hey, Magnus, I’m here, I’m here,” said Alec, whispering into Magnus’ ear and the other froze up.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and felt so weak. He hated being so weak, biting his lip and he tried not to- “I’m sorry,” stammered Magnus and tried to pull away, but Alec wasn’t letting him go and he kept him close. “I-I… didn’t want you to see this side of me. I-I don’t like it, I… shit,” muttered Magnus.

“I don’t-”

“Thunderstorms,” mumbled Magnus. “I hate them,” said Magnus.

Alec nodded and then kissed Magnus’ head, pulling back in the end and he cupped Magnus’ face. “I know, I don’t like them too much either,” said Alec and Magnus looked down. But they had a much bigger impact on Magnus; there was something more to it. Something deeper. And worse. Magnus flinched again and Alec lifted his gaze. “I’m here, it’s okay. Come back to me, it’s all going to be okay. Thunder can’t hurt you,” said Alec and Magnus again opened his eyes. “That’s it,” said Alec and smiled softly.

Magnus was sitting on top of Alec, curled up in his arms and he was doing a bit better. “S-shit,” said Magnus. “F-for a few years now I’ve been doing okay. I-I thought i managed to move past it, but I’m still weak. Shit,” he said and Alec gave him a firm shake of his head.

“Not weak,” said Alec.

“I just-”

“Where were you before?” asked Alec. “You were trying to bring yourself back, I-”

“Thunderstorms make me think of my time in Edom,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “I… I just… something triggers me to think about it and it’s horrible. I-I got to used to the sound of thunder down there and yet-yet, I get like this,” said Magnus and bit his lip. “I was doing fine for so long now and I’m back-”

“Oh, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus looked up at his boyfriend.

“I don’t want pity,” said Magnus and bit his lip angrily. But there wasn’t any sign of pity in Alec’s eyes. It was concern. Magnus looked down. “I didn’t tell anyone, really. I kind of deal it on my own,” he said and shrugged it off. “It’s usually okay,” he said and laughed dryly. But it was better now that he had Alec there, who was hugging him, again pulling him closer and Alec kissed his cheek.

“I won’t pity you,” said Alec and Magnus huffed.

“I-I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it-”

“I know what you mean,” said Alec and Magnus didn’t speak up for a little while. “I’m so sorry you had to endure this all on your own, I wish you would have told me or someone else earlier. I can’t imagine how hard it had to be,” said Alec and Magnus wanted to speak up and say that he, again, didn’t want pity, but then he realised that it wasn’t that. Alec’s hands were also shaking a little bit and Magnus smiled softly.

“It’s okay, darling,” said Magnus and chewed on his lip. It was easier with Alexander by his side, he wasn’t going to lie - the uneasiness in his heart was still present with the thunder going on, but he felt… safer, right there in Alec’s arms and his smile widened. “I feel safer now that you’re with me,” said Magnus and Alec huffed and then relaxed.

“Yeah?” asked Alec, he was happy to hear that. “The thunder no longer scares you?” asked Alec, but Magnus flinched just then when there was another lightning outside. He flinched, but he didn’t feel as afraid anymore and he smiled, kissing Alec’s forehead.

“I feel better,” said Magnus and chewed his lip. “Lots better,” he then said and melted right again back against Alec’s body, feeling his own heating up, his heart beating a bit faster, but not from fear this time. No, this was because Alexander was there - realising that he wasn’t alone and his smile widened. 

The thunder outside continued to rumble, but the one in his heart quieted down.


End file.
